Big Brother: Celebrity Hijack
Big Brother: Celebrity Hijack was a short series of Big Brother which replaced Celebrity Big Brother 6 in January 2008. The series started on January 3, 2008 and ended on January 28, 2008. It was broadcast on E4, but not Channel 4; therefore, Davina McCall refused to present the show, and instead it was presented by Dermot O'Leary. Each day, a celebrity took control of the House with the help of Big Brother, and organized their own tasks and talked to housemates in the Diary Room. The housemates were all talented 18-21-year-olds. The winner, John, received a £50,000 prize fund. Housemates Amy Amy Jackson (born 1986, Leeds) is a conceptual artist who lives in Leeds where she attended Leeds Girls' High School. She has just completed her final year of a BFA in Fine Art at The Ruskin School of Drawing and Fine Art part of Oxford University gaining a 1st class degree. She won the Geoffrey Rhodes Prize for the highest first-year exam results, and is a multi-award winning conceptual artist working with photography and installations - Amy doesn't paint as she finds it 'too messy'. Amy wants to incorporate her experience in the Big Brother House into her artwork. She is also an accomplished musician who plays the saxophone, piano, clarinet and trombone. During the Andy McNab task, both Amy and Anthony were taken away and interrogated. They were both given a code and whoever didn't tell the code to McNab won a £5,000 prize and immunity to that week's eviction. Amy won the task and the £5,000 prize and chose Anthony to join her immunity. On Day 26 Amy was favourite to win; however she was evicted and came in third place. She is now nearing the end of her four year MFA in Fine Art at Oxford University and is working as an artist. Anthony Anthony Osezua Ogogo (born 24 November 1988 in Lowestoft, Suffolk) is an international boxer who has captained Great Britain's team in the World European and Junior Olympic Tournaments. He won the Junior Olympics in 2004, picked up the Most Outstanding Boxer of the Tournament and was crowned World Under 17 Champion in 2005. He hopes to represent Great Britain in the 2008 Summer Olympics. Training three times a day, Anthony's overall ambition is to become World Champion, but he would also love to become the first mixed-race James Bond. His boxing name is 'Beautiful Brown Suga'. On Day 26 Anthony was evicted, despite being a heavy favourite to win, coming in fourth place.La di da Calista Calista Kazuko Robertson (born 27 March 1988, London) is a classical musician and children's music teacher. She has been playing the violin since she was 3 years-old and can also play the piano. Her father Paul Robertson is one of the founding members of the Medici String Quartet. She is currently studying at King's College London, where she receives instrumental tuition via the Royal Academy of Music. Calista specialised in composition at The Royal Academy of Music's junior academy under David Knotts and was awarded full scholarships to attend Miguel Mera's Film Music course with Stile Antico in 2007, both at Dartington Summer School. Calista has written over 100 songs ranging from full orchestral to cheesy pop, including the newly famous 'I Love To Play My Bongos In The Morning'. She also teaches piano to 7- 9 year olds, as well as privately teaching violin, singing and music theory. Calista was the sixth housemate to be evicted, and left the house on Day 23 in a double eviction. Emilia Carmen Emilia Arata (born 1989, Birmingham) is a professional circus performer. She and her brother Victor have performed in front of the likes of Prince Charles and Princess Anne. They also took part in Graham Norton's BBC One talent show When Will I Be Famous? in 2007 where they went on to win. Emilia comes from seven generations of circus performers and has been in training since she was four years old, performing professionally for the first time when she was six. Emilia performs six nights a week at the Palazzo Variety Show in Berlin with her brother Victor. Their mother Carmen is a trainer on Sky One reality show Cirque de Celebrite. Emilia has a list of work-related injuries that include broken knee, shoulder, wrist, fingers, and several ribs. She speaks fluent Italian. Emilia was announced as the runner-up, on Day 26, with 46.1% of the votes. Jade Eden Jade Keiley Eden (born November 1986) is a professional beauty queen. Jade has won numerous beauty pageant awards including Miss Essex 2006, Miss Winchester 2007 and was Miss England Runner up. She is just back from competing in Miss Global City where she won the European section and was also awarded with Miss Sunshine Beauty 2007. She has been a member of MENSA since the age of four. Jade won a scholarship to a school for gifted children and recently graduated from The Urdang Academy in Covent Garden where she was also awarded a scholarship for Professional Musical Theatre. Jade is also an award winning dancer. She competed internationally in Artistic Gymnastics and won 3rd prize for most expressive floor routine. She also featured in the Blazin' Squad music video for their single, We Just Be Dreamin'. On Day 9, Jade was the first housemate to be evicted. Jay Wilson Jay Clive Wilson (born April 13, 1988 in London, England) is a fashion designer whose work has been showcased in both the New York and Caribbean fashion week. Jay has previously won the Tyler Media Award for young designers. He is stocked in some of the many design stores in Manhattan and describes his range as chic, classic and simplistic. Jay was the fifth housemate to be evicted, and left the house on Day 23 in a double eviction. Jay is currently working on his Spring 09 collection which is being sponsored by the YKK Group. Sketches from the collection where leaked onto his official blog on Wednesday 14th of May 2008, revealing the name of the collection (F//DOT//HILL) and listing three names Miss Foster, Chloe Murphy and Elle Sterling which have been said to be the muses/inspirations for the collection. Jay recently landed himself a job working with Ex-runway model turned fashion designer Kimora Lee Simmons, working on her KLS and Baby Phat lines as a production assistant. Jay is also featured on the new series of Kimora's hit E! entertainment show Kimora: Life in the Fab Lane. it's been quoted that Jay's reaction to being offered the position at KLS was: "Oh my fuck, I'm gonna be working at Baby Phat... Let's call Christian I need a new pair of Louboutins". Jeremy Metcalfe Jeremy Robert Metcalfe (born April 9, 1988 in Fleet, Hampshire) is a racing driver currently competing in the British Formula Renault Championship. The first time Jeremy got behind the wheel of a go-kart at the age of eight, he broke the track record on his first lap, and since then his life has revolved around karting and latterly racing driving. He won the British Cadet Kart Championship in 2000, in 2006 Jeremy was nominated for the McLaren Autosport BRDC Young Driver of the Year and in 2007 he was named as the BDRC Rising Star., classing him in the top six or so best young drivers in the UK. On Day 26 Jeremy was evicted, coming in fifth place. John Main article: John Loughton John Loughton (born 1987, Edinburgh) is a political campaigner. He is currently Chairperson of the Scottish Youth Parliament and hopes to run for senior office in 2009. On launch night, he was chosen by Matt Lucas, the hijacker at the time, to enter the house first and take part in a secret mission. His secret mission was to wear an ear piece through which Matt could speak to him and tell him what to do / say to each housemate as they entered the house. If he passed his mission he would win immunity from every eviction and a party for his fellow housemates. If he failed he would be up for every eviction. He passed and won himself a place in the final week. John was the winner of the series, taking 53.9% of the final vote. In April 2008 he was appointed as a member of the Scottish Constitutional Commission. http://myweb.tiscali.co.uk/iainf/john/John_Loughton/Gallery.html#20 Latoya Latoya Linette Satnarine (born 8 November 1987, London) is a professional dancer who has appeared in over 20 music videos for artists including Madonna, and was also booked for a Mariah Carey concert tour. In 2007 she was nominated for the Best Female Dancer in the Dance Off Awards. Latoya has appeared dancing in over 20 music videos for artists including Madonna, Jamelia and Craig David amongst others. She says she is most proud of being booked as a concert dancer for Mariah Carey, as Carey doesn't usually use British dancers. On Day 21, in a surprise eviction Latoya became the fourth housemate to be evicted. Liam Liam Young (born 1 November 1988, Widnes) is the registered director of a website services company called OxyUK Technologies Limited. Some of the claims that Liam has made on the show in regards to the success of his company have been questioned. He as also voiced a desire to be an actor, having minor parts in Grange Hill, Coronation Street, Hollyoaks and the Jude Law remake Alfie. Liam was the second housemate to be evicted on Day 16, in a double eviction. Nathan Fagan-Gayle Nathan Abraham Fagan-Gayle (born 1986, London) is a R&B singer and songwriter. He released his first album, Masterpiece in 2006. In 2007 he was nominated for the Best R&B Act at the MOBO Awards and is a Urban Music Awards winner. Having achieved a top 40 hit, Nathan already has a critically acclaimed album under his belt, entitled 'Masterpiece'. Nathan pens his own music and also counts rapping and music producing amongst his talents. Nathan had sung with Alicia Keys at 15 years-old, and has interviewed her for his school. On Day 26 Nathan was evicted, coming in sixth place. Victor Arata Vittorio "Victor" Arata (born April 1988, Birmingham) is a professional circus performer. He and his sister Emilia perform as a double-act at the Palazzo Variety Show in Berlin. Before entering the house the pair appeared on the talent show When Will I Be Famous? hosted by Graham Norton where they went on to win the £10,000 prize. The contortionist acts he performs with his sister are extreme and carry a high risk - Victor has broken an elbow (which now contains a metal screw), his knee and his fingers. Emilia and Victor's mother Carmen is a trainer on Sky One reality show Cirque de Celebrite. He speaks fluent Italian. On Day 16 he was in a double eviction. Hijackers The following is a list of the celebrity hijackers: Matt Lucas, Ian Wright, Alan Cumming, Kelly Osbourne, Russell Brand, John McCririck, Janet Street Porter, Peaches Geldof & Fifi Brown, Andy McNab, Chris Moyles, Brian Sewell, Joan Rivers, Leigh Francis, Denise Van Outen, Scott Mills Claire Cooper & Jennifer Metcalfe & Gemma Merna, Mathew Horne & James Corden, Mackenzie Crook, Nicole Appleton & Melanie Blatt, Roseanne Barr, Jimmy Carr, Malcolm McLaren, Kate Lawler, Jonathan Jacob (competition winner), Dermot O'Leary, Amella Berrabah & Keisha Buchanan & Heidi Range Nominations table Nomination Totals Notes After John completed a task on Day 1, he was immune from every eviction during the series. When Amy won a task on Day 10 she won immunity from this weeks eviction. She also got to choose another housemate to be immune. She chose Anthony. Finally, due to losing the task against Amy, Anthony had to put one housemate up for eviction and he chose Victor. On Day 13, celebrity hijacker Joan Rivers selected Emilia, Jeremy and Liam to also face the public vote. It was a double eviction, meaning two housemates would be evicted. The housmates nominated live. They each had two minutes to go to a private area and write down their two nominations. They were not obliged to give reasons for their nominations. They then all announced their nominations to each other at the dining table. Also, because of a double eviction planned that week, it was the three or more housemates with the most nominations that would go up rather than the normal two or more. Had there been no double eviction, Nathan and Jeremy would have been the only two up. There were no nominations in the final week, instead the public voted for who they wanted to win the show. The housemate with the most votes would go on to win the show. Category:Spin-Offs